El Árbol del Ahorcado
by Misari
Summary: Porque se lo merecían. Porque el mundo los había marcado; esas ratas rastreras los habían empujado a hacerlo. Pero sólo ellos dos, siempre ellos dos –solos, tomados de las manos, unidos-, podían reunirse debajo del árbol. No había remordimientos, no mientras estuvieran juntos. /— ¿Me acompañaras esta vez, Sting? [Para CattivaRagazza].


El mundo es pequeñito como un pañuelo y yo vengo a joderlos otra vez. Ajá, me divierte. Quiero hacer dos aclaraciones, porque no estoy muy habladora. Tanto el titulo del one-shot como los subtítulos son párrafos pertenecientes a la canción _The Hanging Tree_ de Suzanne Collins, la genial creadora de la saga de los Juegos del Hambre. Y este escrito se lo dedico a la Señorita Apodos, porque sí, porque ella es la fan número uno del Stingue –su OTP de OTPs- y le gusta hacer sufrir a Rogue, mucho. **Catti-vampira** , **es enteramente para vos** , espero que lo disfrutes. Últimamente sólo tengo inspiración para ellos dos.

 _Esta letra_ –bla, bla, pensamientos, ironías, cartas, recuerdos, y más bla.

 **Esta letra** –harta estoy de repetirlo, pero en fin, subtítulos, cosas importantes, etc.

 **Aclaraciones:** Ni FT ni sus personajes son míos. Todo es de Hiro Mashima.

 **Resumen:** Porque se lo merecían. Porque el mundo los había marcado; esas ratas rastreras los habían empujado a hacerlo. Pero sólo ellos dos, siempre ellos dos –solos, tomados de las manos, unidos-, podían reunirse debajo del árbol. No había remordimientos, no mientras estuvieran juntos. /— ¿Me acompañaras esta vez, Sting?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

 **El Árbol del Ahorcado.**

 _¿Vas, vas a volver al árbol…?_

* * *

 **I. [En el que colgaron a un hombre por matar a tres].**

A Rogue le gustaban sus uñas pintadas de negro. Le gustaban, sobre todo, cuando Sting le lamía los dedos, de los pies y de las manos. Su rostro siempre alegre y risueño de pronto se tornaba serio, una concentración casi animal le endurecía las facciones, las mejillas se le encendían fulgurosas y la lengua húmeda y rosada salía de su cueva para acariciarlo. Le provocaba tanto placer que en ocasiones temía reventar y manchar las paredes –o cualquier lugar en el que estuvieran- con sus restos.

Sting tenía talento con la boca, y _sabía_ cómo usarlo.

— ¿Rogue?

(Lástima que todo terminaría. Pronto).

Todo lo que quedaría después serían agridulces recuerdos que se mezclarían con la adrenalina, y muchos de ellos, quizá los más dulces, se terminarían perdiendo en el calor de lo que fuera a suceder. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, rozando ligeramente el vidrio de la ventanilla. ¿Sería miedo lo que tenía, a esa altura del partido? No había tenido miedo en mucho tiempo, por lo menos, no en los años que iba desde que lo conoció. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que ocupar su tiempo. ¿Entonces qué era? ¿Qué era esa inquietud tan carnal que se apoderaba de él con cada segundo que pasaba?

— ¿Está todo en orden?

—Se lo merecen —repitió con convicción, un mantra sagrado que ejercitaba todas las noches, la mirada fija a través del vidrio—. Por lo que me hicieron. Por lo que te hicieron —esta vez volteó a verlo y su rostro se reflejó en los dos zafiros azules que lo miraban atento, casi sin parpadear—. Por lo que _nos_ hicieron.

— ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Sting le sonrió sin insistir en el asunto. Simplemente se inclinó sobre él, teniendo cuidado de no tocar los cambios o el freno de mano del auto, y buscó sus labios con ansiedad palpable. Le correspondió en el acto, sin dejarse rogar, y lo que empezó como un simple roce terminó convertido en un fuego puro y crudo que los quemó a ambos desde las entrañas hasta la piel expuesta. Esa sería la última vez, y como tal, tenía que ser memorable.

Si Rogue tenía alguna clase de remordimiento o arrepentimiento, el asunto no se trataba de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. No tenía dudas. Pocas veces en su vida había estado tan decidido a hacer algo como esa vez. El punto estaba en que había arrastrado a Sting con él, y si su conciencia se removía era solamente por ese hecho. El chico que ahora lo besaba con desesperación, sujetándose a él, buscándolo, era absolutamente todo lo contrario a él mismo. Era demasiado _bueno_ , por buscar alguna palabra que lo resumiera todo. Y estaba seguro que un monstruo como él no iría al mismo lugar que Sting cuando todo aquello por fin acabara.

Se separaron por acuerdo mutuo. Los labios quedaron húmedos y calientes.

— ¿Vamos?

—No hay arrepentimientos —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. (Pero la necesitaba).

—No, Rogue, no los hay.

Asintió, agradecido de escuchar esas palabras y la sinceridad que ellas destilaban. Le daban calma; como siempre, Sting lo calmaba en su interior, donde siempre había ruidos molestos, pensamientos que gritaban y voces que no lo dejaban tranquilo. Se dieron un último beso corto en los labios y un apretón de manos, condensando todos sus miedos y dejándolos reposar allí.

Se bajaron del auto al mismo tiempo y cerraron sus puertas de igual forma, con fuerza, casi como si estuviera coreografiado. Era un día sencillamente espectacular. Invitaba a sentirse pleno, a observar las maravillas que la naturaleza tenía para ofrecer. No hacía ni frío ni calor, el sol calentaba la tierra con una temperatura perfecta y no había rastros de nubes en el cielo azul. Incluso el viento que circulaba era uno suave, cálido, que acariciaba con delicadeza todo lo que rozaba; les dio a ambos una bonita sensación en la piel, tocándolos con sus suaves dedos que además agitó sus cabellos, unos morochos, otros rubios. Era plena primavera y con su fuerza las flores alrededor del camino estaban en su epitome.

A esa hora, una en punto de la tarde, los alumnos del Instituto Fairy Tail estarían mayoritariamente concentrados en el comedor. Algún que otro imbécil estaría en el gimnasio, en los diferentes baños o en la biblioteca, pero eso no les presentaba mayor problema. Sólo eran pequeños contratiempos rápidamente solucionables. Se miraron a los ojos una última vez –había muchas últimas veces ese día- antes de comenzar a caminar por el camino enflorado; los aromas de los jazmines y las distintas flores les hicieron cosquillas en la nariz. Sting pudo apreciar a una mariposa de alas negras que levantaba el vuelo y cruzaba el campo hasta desaparecer entre los árboles.

¿Una señal, quizá?

La fría sensación de las semiautomáticas al rozar sus pieles mientras caminaban les dio un latigazo. (Uno tras otro).

En la puerta principal casi no había nadie. Sólo el viejo conserje, el buenazo del señor Bob limpiaba las escalinatas con una vieja escoba que apenas tenía unos penachos y ya no servía para nada, y Natsu, con los auriculares puestos y la cabeza en dirección al cielo, estaban ahí. Sting sintió retorcijones de miedo al verlo ahí, y enseguida su vista se corrió hacia Rogue, suplicante. El de ojos rojos le mantuvo la mirada desafiante, frío como un hielo, hasta que finalmente asintió con un solo movimiento de cabeza seco.

«Sólo él. Sólo esta vez», decía su rostro.

Lo entendía y lo agradecía, por eso movió sus labios y ellos formaron un mudo «gracias». (Porque no habría más excepciones).

—Natsu-san, Natsu-san —lo llamó, sacudiéndolo por el hombro.

El susodicho tardó en reaccionar más de lo esperado, demasiado concentrado en lo que estaba escuchando. Miró a Sting con completa sorpresa mientras se quitaba los auriculares, sin que se le escapara que allí detrás de él, a unos pasos, Rogue se removía impaciente y evitaba mirarlo. Era raro que esos dos aparecieran así de golpe, cuando en toda la semana no habían dando señales de vida ni siquiera una vez; y eso que él no era, lo que se decía, una persona muy perspicaz.

— ¿Sting? ¿Rogue? ¿Por qué no están viniendo a clase? ¿Están en enfermos? —comenzó el bombardeo de preguntas—. ¿Comieron algo que les hizo mal? Mhn, no lo parece, pero-

Sting rió. Natsu siempre era divertido y le sacaba una sonrisa.

—Natsu-san, será mejor que te vayas por hoy, las cosas se van a poner feas.

— ¿Eh?

Pero Natsu no obtuvo ninguna otra respuesta más que una sonrisa. Sting se alejó de él y con Rogue, después de saludar amablemente al conserje Bob –el primero con un gesto de manos, el segundo con un movimiento de cabeza-, desaparecieron tras la puerta de entrada tan rápido como habían llegado. Se quedó solo en las escalinatas, con los auriculares alrededor del cuello y la duda atragantada en el medio de su garganta, escuchando los pasos de esos dos que se alejaban por el pasillo.

Adentro, en el pasillo, Sting se removió inquieto mientras caminaba apresurado, intentando seguirle el paso a su compañero. Entre duda y duda, sin dejar que demasiado tiempo pasase inútilmente, llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor sería exteriorizar su agradecimiento, aun a costa de las posibles consecuencias. Al final de cuentas, ya no había tiempo ni espacio para arrepentimientos, lo que sería un esfuerzo inútil y fútil. La cuenta regresiva había comenzado. No había marcha atrás.

—Rogue, quiero agra-

—Ya las dijiste. Pero fue la única vez.

—Lo sé, lo sé —el rubio ensanchó su sonrisa, muchísimo más calmado. Siguieron caminando por el pasillo, en silencio, escuchando sus pasos y las voces que provenían del comedor; a medida que se acercaban, se volvía más un completo griterío—. ¿Crees que se vaya? Después de todo, Natsu-san nunca fue malo con nosotros.

—No lo sé, Sting, pero si se interpone…

Dejó la frase volando en el aire, ambos sabiendo lo que significaba el final.

—No te preocupes —continuó, como si le hubiera leído la mente y ese espacio en blanco nunca hubiera existido—. Yo me haré cargo si eso llegara a pasar. Natsu es un idiota, pero también es una persona considerada.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Sting Eucliffe.

Quiso protestar. Infló los mofletes y estuvo a punto de reprocharle. Sin embargo, apenas vio la sonrisa relajada que le dedicaba –esas sonrisas que no ocurrían muy a menudo, sólo cuando despotricaba contra el mundo mandado a todos al infierno y después de una buena sesión de sexo- toda palabra murió dentro de sus cuerdas vocales. Rogue lo conocía bien, demasiado exageradamente bien, y si había algo que no podía hacer por mucho odio y sufrimiento que tuviera acumulado dentro, era apretar el gatillo contra Natsu. No, de eso ni hablar. Ni ese día ni nunca.

— ¿Y no estás enojado? —se animó a preguntar.

—No es momento para estarlo. Además —aclaró, para dejar el tema zanjado de una vez por todas—. Estas a _mi_ lado, ¿no?

—Hasta el séptimo infierno, Rogue Cheney —confirmó, soltando una risotada.

 _«Y mucho, mucho más allá de él. Como lo prometimos»_ , los pensamientos, de todas formas, se los guardaba para él. No quería que sus últimos momentos, quizá posiblemente hasta sus últimos minutos sobre esa tierra podrida y putrefacta, estuvieran plagados de cursilerías inútiles que ya no servían y que nunca en la vida le habían servido.

El comedor estaba en la planta principal; lo que les ahorraba el molesto trabajo de subir por las interminables escaleras. Era el lugar más grande del Instituto, incluso superaba al gimnasio cubierto, por el que no habían escatimado en gastos a la hora de construirlo. Las puertas eran dobles, de madera pintada de blanco y con dos ventanales en cada hoja. Por ellas se podía ver el movimiento constante, los cientos de chicos charlando entre bocados de comida de dudosa procedencia, riendo y haciendo gestos exagerados. Era un típico espectáculo de hormonas adolescentes flotando en el aire.

Espiaron unos segundos, examinando cada rincón aunque ya se supieran los planos de memoria. Los ojos rojos de Rogue se concentraron en una mesa en particular, donde todo parecía ser chiste ligero y risas fáciles. Apretó los puños inconscientemente, tornándolos blancos, haciendo crujir sus huesos y sus articulaciones. Ardía en ira, en rabia, en furia, en enojo. Sting lo miró, preocupado, con el gesto deshaciéndose. Estiró su mano, queriendo alcanzarlo, dudando unos interminables eternos segundos, hasta que finalmente sus dedos se envolvieron en la muñeca tensionada.

—Una bala por cada cosa —dijo sin mirarlo, pero sin apartarlo—. A Redfox y su grupo de hijos de puta.

—Una bala —repitió con la voz temblándole; recordando, rememorando—. Por cada cosa.

—A él, a Fullbuster, a los Strauss, a Vastia, a Lohr, a Nanagear, a Lockser, a los Heartfilia*, a Scarlet, a Orland —enumeró, dejando algunos fuera. Sólo los principales merecían siquiera que su lengua expulsara en veneno sus nombres—. A ellos, a todos ellos, y principalmente al profesor Dreyar —miró a Sting, sintiendo sus dedos ardiendo en su muñeca, la semiautomática helándole la cadera—. Por lo que te hicieron.

(La gota que había colmado el vaso).

—Por lo que me hicieron.

Rogue no lo olvidaría nunca. Jamás. Ni cuando se convirtiera en un cadáver hecho nada más de huesos esperando hacerse polvo para fundirse con la tierra. Su alma, ese agujero negro perdido que tenía atorado en el pecho y que no había podido arrancarse nunca por mucho esfuerzo puesto, lo recordaría eternamente, estampado como una estampilla en papel se quedaría, como un tatuaje fundido entre las capas de piel quebradiza.

La carne herida, la sangre derramada, el llanto ahogado; todo tendría su devolución.

«¿Qué… qué fue lo que te hicieron?».

(La humillación _también_ ).

«N-nada. ¡Joder, no me mires así! ¡Te dije que nada!».

Hizo crujir sus dientes al compas del resto de sus articulaciones. La sangre le hervía, corría por sus venas como un río furioso y deseoso de venganza; eso era algo bueno, sí, excelente, no necesitaba de pensamientos estúpidos que le nublaran el _buen_ juicio en esos momentos. Actuar, hacer, avanzar, realizar, era todo lo que tenía por delante. Pero una última vez, la verdadera y definitiva, debía saber, quería saber, estaba en la obligación de hacerlo. Tomó a Sting de su propia muñeca, soltándose de su agarre, tan fuerte que estuvo seguro de hacerle daño. No importaba porque ya no había vuelta atrás. Esa era la última oportunidad. Definitivamente la _última_.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

«Rogue, ¿de verdad somos tan diferente al resto de las personas?».

Por la cabeza de Sting pasaron un millón de pensamientos, sensaciones, sentimientos, recuerdos, todos a la vez y mezclados en menos de un segundo, a una velocidad que creía imposible para las neuronas realizar sus sinapsis. Abrumando su sentidos sin escatimar en nada. Lo mareó lo suficiente para que sus piernas temblaran y tuviera que sujetarse a Rogue si no quería terminar de rodillas y vomitando; de hecho se tragó el vomito que le subió por la garganta. Fue en ese momento que su oreja chocó contra el pecho de su compañero y los latidos de su corazón llenaron sus oídos. Estaba tan calmo.

Sus sentidos se despertaron del letargo de golpe, como si le hubieran dado una cachetada con una masa de hielo sólido. Le llegó su aroma, su olor, el sonido de su respiración, los pequeños movimientos involuntarios del cuerpo, el pulso rítmico, el calor, oh, ese calor tan acogedor que adoraba con locura. El mundo cobró vida nuevamente. Y recordó los detalles más morbosos de una pesadilla real. Se aferró a él.

—Cuando me dijiste que ibas a hacer _esto_ por mí, ¿recuerdas lo que hice?

—Te me reíste en la cara.

Sting se rió por su tono de voz, que lo delataba, y recordando. Sí, se le había reído en la cara.

—Es que de verdad no podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. ¿Quién haría semejante cosa por un don nadie como yo?

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar? Ya es tarde para estar recordando.

—Lo siento —se dejó reposar unos segundos, estiró todo lo pudo el momento con los ojos cerrados, hasta que lentamente se separó del cálido cuerpo junto a él—. Lo siento, de verdad —le dio un beso en los labios, corto, separando su muñeca de las fieras tenazas que la tenían presa. Rogue le devolvió el gesto con otro beso corto—. No. Ya no tengo miedo. No si lo hacemos juntos —al decirlo, se sintió liberado.

— ¿Seguro?

—Como nunca antes.

Rogue asintió, satisfecho. Se miraron apoyando las manos izquierdas sobre las hojas de la puerta doble y tomando con las manos derechas el mango de las semiautomáticas que reposaban cómodamente en sus caderas, sujetadas por los cinturones y refugiadas en sus jeans. Con un leve empujón al mismo tiempo comenzaron a abrirse. El griterío se hizo tan fuerte que por fin el mundo que tenían frente a sus ojos los engulló enteros.

— ¿Recuerdas el árbol dónde solíamos juntarnos?

—Era un bonito lugar —aceptó.

—Sí, lo era —empujó aún más, todo al mismo tiempo que el otro, coordinados—. ¿Crees que podamos verlo del otro lado, haya lo que haya?

—Pronto lo averiguaremos, Sting.

«Y si lo somos, ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?».

Las hojas de la puerta finalmente se abrieron y ambos dieron el primer paso ya dentro del comedor.

 **II. [Donde el hombre muerto pidió a su amor huir con él].**

Estaba llorando. Sting estaba llorando.

Era todo lo que Rogue podía apreciar desde la distancia a la que se encontraban. Sting era un llorón, eso lo había adivinado la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron. No era raro encontrarlo en la biblioteca del instituto, refugiado de las miradas ajenas tras un estante y llorando por alguna tragedia de Shakespeare. Tampoco era raro verlo llorar en el medio de alguna película –barata- de comedia romántica. Era una persona asquerosamente cursi. Pero esos llantos eran, usualmente, exageraciones suyas, excusas para colgarse de su cuello y que no lo corriera con algún empujón.

Lo que sus ojos podían distinguir no parecía tener ninguna de esas características.

Mirando alrededor –cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie a la vista- caminó en su dirección, tratando de no hacer ruido. Era difícil considerando que el suelo estaba repleto de hojas secas que crujían como pequeños huesos que se partían. A medida que se acercaba, podía darse cuenta de que sus sospechas eran completamente bien fundadas. Sting no tenía cerca suyo ningún libro, película, lo-que-fuera que podría haber desatado ese llanto. Sus gemidos atragantados le llegaron cuando estaba a tan sólo unos metros.

— ¿Sting?

El susodicho se sobresaltó, tanto que levantó de golpe la cabeza. (No tendría que haberlo hecho).

Los ojos de Rogue, sus orbes rojas como dos pequeños rubíes, se clavaron en su piel. Examinaron atentas cada parte de su rostro y de su cuerpo. No fue necesario mucho tiempo de exanimación para ver que, seguramente, le hubieran dado _otra_ paliza. Tenía una de sus mejillas chamuscadas, de un color que se asemejaba a la carne podrida, el labio partido y de algún punto de su frente le chorreaba sangre. Lo que llamó su atención de una forma curiosa era como temblaba su cuerpo, como algunos detalles –la remera, el jean, la falta de mochila- se iban presentando poco a poco.

Ante aquella imagen, quiso acercarse, tocarlo. Estiró su brazo dispuesto a rozarle el hombro. En seguida Sting retrocedió, chocando su espalda contra la corteza del árbol –el golpe le removió las torturas. Su expresión era de terror puro, como si frente a él algún tipo de monstruo estuviera estirando sus garras para devorarlo. Aquello, además de molestarlo, también le extrañó. Joder, no era raro que cada tanto algunos de sus "compañeros" se la agarran con ellos, pero esas reacciones no eran normales.

— ¿Sting?

Volvió a acercarse y Sting volvió a retroceder, esta vez dejando de mirarlo. Se acurrucó contra el árbol como si fuera un refugio que lo salvaría del mundo.

—V-vete… —le pidió con la voz temblándole, en un susurro tan bajo que Rogue tuvo suerte de escucharlo.

— ¿Qué?

—Que te vayas… por favor…

La mirada de Rogue se endureció. Era una persona de poca paciencia; desde siempre. ¿Qué podía haber sido tan terrible que Sting se escondía de él –de él- sin querer contarle nada, qué era lo que provocaba que huyera de esa forma? Se suponía que tenían un acuerdo tácito, una promesa de estar uno al lado del otro sin importar nada. Le estaba jodiendo la existencia esa barrera que se empecinaba en levantar.

«Cuida a tu perra, Cheney».

No. No. Y no. Rogue se negaba a creer en eso. Era demasiado _bajo_ incluso para Redfox y su grupo, ¿cierto?

La garganta de pronto le dolió y el corazón –ah, ese pequeño pedazo que todavía latía sólo por Sting y únicamente por él- se le aceleró en una maraña de latidos que se interponían unos con otros. Miró a Sting en esa patética posición de resguardo, abrazado al árbol como si fuera su última esperanza, evitando mirarlo a ojos a toda costa, evitando que se acercara y lo tocara, temblando tan fuerte que tenía que morderse el labio partido para intentar controlarse. Tragó saliva.

— ¿Qué… qué fue lo que te hicieron?

Sting apretó los dientes contra el labio y las manos contra la corteza.

—N-nada… —juntó el valor que necesitaba y lo miró. Rogue lo miraba con miedo, con angustia, con _pena—._ ¡Joder, no me mires así! ¡Te dije que nada!

—Sting.

— ¡Lárgate! ¡Te dije que te fueras! —corrió su vista en cuanto Rogue se movió y se acercó otros pasos; estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su calor. Y lo detestaba—. S-si vas a mirarme así te pido que te vayas. N-no puedo soportarlo… por favor, Rogue… —rogó, rogó tan desesperadamente que la garganta se le partió de dolor.

Pero no le tuvo piedad. Se arrodilló junto a él; sin poder soportar otro segundo más cerró los ojos y volvió a llorar mientras los brazos de Rogue lo cercaban y lo atraían contra él. Un refugio seguro que se abrió ante él. Pese a que el árbol no había sido un mal compañero, en ese instante estuvo seguro que Rogue era mucho mejor, mucho más cálido, mucho más protector, mucho más fuerte. Se aferró a él como si sus brazos pudieran expiarlo por completo.

Ambos terminaron contra el árbol mientras las hojas caían y los minutos pasaban. Fue haciendo cada vez más frío. No dijeron ni una palabra durante mucho tiempo; lo usaron para pensar, para tratar de asimilar lo que ocurrió, ocurría y ocurriría. Cada tanto el rubio temblaba y volvía a llorar y eso hacía mella en ambos. Aunque Rogue necesitaba una confirmación, ya estaba seguro de lo que le habían hecho a Sting. Esos hijos de puta realmente lo habían sorprendido porque jamás hubiera esperado algo así de ellos. Creía que eran todos unos niños malcriados y cobardes que se escondían detrás de palabras y amenazas fuertes.

En un determinado punto de la tarde Sting rompió el silencio y la incertidumbre cuando se levantó sin mediar explicación alguna, avanzó apenas unos pasos –Rogue pudo notar que le costaba el alma caminar- y arrodillándose sobre las hojas y el césped vomitó. El morocho tuvo que levantarse y arrodillarse a su lado, dándole pequeñas palmadita a la espalda. Finalmente cuando terminó los dos se quedaron allí, uno apoyado contra el otro. El frío ya tenía una presencia más sólida en el aire y los últimos rayos del sol se estaban ocultando. Sin darse cuenta se habían pasado horas ahí sentados, sin decirse nada, sólo pensando.

De golpe, sin saber de dónde y cuándo, Rogue sintió una necesidad despiadada. Necesitaba sacársela del cuerpo. (¿Sangre?). Tomó la barbilla de Sting con fuerza y acercó sus labios; antes de que nada pasara, Sting lo apartó de un empujón tan fuerte que terminó separando a ambos. El golpe les dolió a los dos, por lo que no tardaron en aparecer muecas de dolor. Se quedaron mirándose, dos felinos midiendo a la presa.

Pasaron otros interminables segundos hasta que Rogue cortó, de una vez por todas, el silencio.

— ¿Es porque acabaste de vomitar? Sabes que no me import-

—No es sólo por eso —lo miró de reojo unos segundos examinando sus facciones, luego se abrazó a si mismo sabiendo que ya no podía retrasar más las explicaciones. Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse con lo que acababa de pasar. Los ojos le volvieron a picar con furia—. Ellos también… ellos también me obligaron a… l-la boca…

Rogue respiró hondo conteniéndose de interrumpirlo.

—M-me obligaron a-a… ¡es que eran tantos! —se desesperó, rompiendo a llorar nuevamente—. Pensé que sólo iban a golpearme, como siempre, por eso al principio no me resistí, pero luego Redfox di-dijo que…

Sting hizo una pausa tan larga que por un momento pareció que no iba a continuar. Rogue pudo ver en sus ojos que se estaba sumergiendo en los recuerdos, reuniendo de alguna forma valor para hablarlo; porque decirlo en voz alta significaba que dejaba de ser sólo de él, decirlo en voz alta significaba que era real, que había ocurrido, decirlo en voz alta era _admitirlo_. Tuvo que esforzarse para no acercarse a él, cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera podría inhibirlo.

—Dijo que quería comprobar si los rumores eran ciertos.

— ¿Rumores? —se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿Qué clase de rumores?

Decían muchas cosas de ellos. Los rumores eran muy coloridos. Solían variar dependiendo de en qué clase estabas: los más chicos solían decir que eran asesinos que les gustaba torturar mascotas, los más grandes que se vestían de travestis e iban a bares por las noches para buscar compañía y un poco de dinero, incluso algunos profesores se sumaban a la tertulia y sumaban sus versiones de lo que fuera.

—Los rumores que dicen que s-soy tu perra. Esos que dicen que me gusta… —tragó saliva deshaciendo un poco el nudo—. Que me gusta que me la metan.

«Cuida a tu perra, Cheney. Oí que le gusta que se lo hagan bien duro».

—Hijos de puta.

—L-lo siento —se le escapó.

— ¿Eh? —Rogue lo miró verdaderamente extrañado; y molesto, _furioso_ —. ¿Por qué demonios te estás disculpando?

—Porque no hice nada para, para detenerlos. Dejé que hicieran lo que quisieron conmigo.

—Sting —se acercó a él. Parecía tan indefenso, tan pequeño, tan asustado, tan perdido en las garras de un lobo feroz, como la primera vez que lo conoció: un niño manchado de tierra hasta el culo, lloriqueando porque los mayores le habían robado su helado y lo habían golpeado. Lo tomó suavemente de las manos y lo besó. De refilón vio el pánico en sus ojos, pero impidió que se alejara—. No fue tu culpa, no te atrevas ni a pensarlo. ¿Oíste? ¿Me oíste?

—S-si… —asintió—. Lo siento… lo siento…

— ¿Qué fue lo que te acabo de decir? —lo abrazó, lo atrajo hacia él volviendo a tener contacto con el dolor. Sting volvió a deshacerse en llantos y espasmos incontrolables. Sin darse cuenta impuso más fuerza en su agarre—. Juro que esos monstruos la pagaran, la pagaran tan caro que lo que te hicieron será un juego de niños.

No sólo lo habían golpeado, también lo habían _humillado_.

(Le habían desgarrado la carne de a trocitos pequeños, para asegurarse).

Y todo por una pica que les tenían a ambos desde siempre sólo porque eran los _raritos_. Medio instituto les tenían miedo, medio instituto los tenían de sacos de boxeo. Sting siempre le preguntaba qué era lo que los hacía tan diferentes del resto, por qué siempre se metían con ellos cuando jamás habían hecho algo para merecer semejante rechazo. ¿Era porque ambos se querían? ¿Porque a uno le gustaba Shakespeare y a otro Metallica? ¿Porque no se juntaban a las _big party_? ¿Porque no practicaban ningún deporte y preferían las artes?

¿Por qué era?

De a poco Sting fue calmándose. El sol ya había desaparecido y el aliento de la noche era demasiado frío para estar a la intemperie. Rogue se dio cuenta enseguida que Sting estaba temblando, ya no por el miedo y sus recuerdos, sino porque tenía frío. Se quitó la cacheta negra y se la puso sobre los hombros pese a sus protestas y rechazos fundados en que estaba _sucio_. Ya tenía bastante con el profesor de biología que cada tanto los miraba y si podía les daba un sermón de que terminarían en el infierno si seguían con esos gustos impuros y sucios.

«Si en el infierno voy a estar lejos de personas como usted, bienvenido sea». Solía contestarle con la voz cortante y desganada, mientras Sting soltaba una risotada y el profesor se escandalizaba llamando a algún santo para que les diera guía y otras imbeciladas que no se quedaban a escuchar.

—Me duelen lugares que no sabía que existían —intentó bromear para relajar el ambiente. La risa que le salió pareció más un quejido que otra cosa; Rogue no le dijo nada—. ¿Crees que deba decírselo a alguien?

— ¿A quién?

—N-no estoy seguro, a algún profesor tal vez. Al director.

— El director nos odia, y eso lo sabes. ¿De verdad piensas que van a hacer algo? ¿Contra los modelitos de estudiantes perfectos? —le acarició el rostro con cariño, cuidando de no lastimarlo—. Te pedirán pruebas, que los señales, todo el instituto se enterará. Y en última instancia, te dirán que mientes. O que te lo merecías.

—Pero-

—Ya te lo dije, Sting, lo pagarán. Los haré pagar sangre _con sangre_. ¿Comprendes?

Asintió, no sin removerse un poco incómodo. La mirada de Rogue le asustaba bastante.

(Pero no tanto como las manos que lo habían sujetado).

— ¿Podemos irnos a casa?

— ¿A la tuya o a la mía? —una mirada bastó para comprender que cualquiera daba igual; de todas formas ninguno de sus padres nunca estaba presente. Ni se molestó en preguntarle si quería ir al hospital, estaba seguro que no accedería—. ¿Puedes caminar? —la pregunta le supo a mierda en la boca.

—N-no estoy seguro —se avergonzó intentando pararse. Ahora le dolía _más_ que antes—. Es gracioso, ni siquiera puedo pararme.

—No digas eso —le dio la espalda, indicándole que se sujetara a ella. Pronto sintió los brazos temblorosos sujetarse a su cuello y las piernas enredándose en sus caderas con sumo cuidado; notaba el miedo con que lo sujetaba de allí abajo, la poca fuerza que tenía. Con el frío y el acercamiento tan íntimo, los olores que Sting despedía se hicieron más fuertes y notables. Sangre, tierra, sudor, vómito y semen.

Por mucho que intentó ocultarlo, su compañero vio el gesto de disgusto tatuado en su rostro y sonrió amargamente.

—Huelo a puta barata, ¿cierto?

Rogue no respondió por unos minutos. Se limitó a sujetar sus piernas más fuerte.

—No quise-

—Rogue —lo calló. Se inclinó sobre él y le plantó un beso en la frente—. Lo sé. Gracias por no irte.

—Eres demasiado bueno, Sting.

Su compañero soltó una pequeña risita, todo lo que podía ofrecer de sí en una situación como esa. Todavía podía sentir las manos sujetarlo, golpearlo, todavía podía escuchar las voces riendo, burlándose, insultándolo, todavía podía palpar la humillación hecha carne, miembros y palabras asquerosas gritadas mientras le sujetaban los cabellos y las caderas. Todavía podía _recordarlo_ , pero ahí, en la espalda de Rogue, apoyando su cabeza y sintiendo su olor y calor, aunque fueron unos minutos, pudo olvidarlo.

—No me dejes nunca. Yo tampoco lo haré —susurró antes de caer dormido.

(Era otra promesa).

 **III. [Donde te pedí huir y en libertad juntos correr].**

Rogue lo conocía de lejos. Nunca había hablado con él. No estaba en su clase, había entrado al salón C, pero en los recreos podía verlo vagabundear de aquí para allá, solo, buscando a alguien para jugar. Pocos le daban si quiera una mirada; lo evitaban a toda costa. Él también había escuchado los rumores que giraban en torno al niño nuevo que llegó en mitad del año escolar. Las malas lenguas decían que era hijo de un asesino que estaba condenado a más de cien años de prisión por haber matado a quien-sabe-cuántas personas.

No le daba mucha importancia a las habladurías pero tampoco se esforzaba en hacer buenas migas con él.

Los niños, sus compañeros, solían tenerle miedo. Lo señalaban con disimulo y si se daban cuenta que los miraba salían corriendo. Decían que era un chiquillo extraño porque le gustaba vestir de negro. (Y eso traía otras conclusiones un poco macabras). No tenía la más mínima intención de que otro niño le dirigiera la misma mirada de terror puro sin molestarse en decirle hola primero. Le traía sin cuidado lo que dijeran los demás de él; en realidad le gustaba que le tuvieran miedo, así no lo molestaban y podía concentrarse en su cuaderno de dibujo.

Sin embargo, aquel recreo de primera hora cerca de las vacaciones de verano, Rogue por primera vez en su vida no pudo ser indiferente al mundo y sumergirse en su cuaderno de dibujo. De alguna forma se vio involucrado en los acontecimientos cuando los niños de quinto cercaron al niño nuevo –que ya no era tan nuevo, hacía tres meses que estaba en la escuela- y le exigieron que les diera su helado. Contrario a lo que pensó que haría, el niño se les plantó y les negó el dichoso dulce, gritándoles. Pudo ver todo perfectamente bien porque sólo unos metros los separaban.

La valentía le duró poco. Los niños de quinto eran más –cinco contra uno- y más grandes por lo que no tardaron en reducirlo, quitarle el helado, golpearlo y tirarlo sobre el charco de barro. Sólo cuando se fueron el niño nuevo comenzó a llorar intentando por todos los medios que no se le escuchara o se le notara. Rogue suspiró, cerró el cuaderno y guardando el lápiz en su pantalón de verano se acercó al charco y a la persona que estaba en él. Ni se había molestado en levantarse.

Le tendió la mano, dispuesto a ayudarlo. (Y a probarlo).

El niño paró de llorar en cuanto vio su mano extendida frente a él. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y sus ojos curiosearon un poco por su rostro. Entendía que le resultara extraño; en todo ese tiempo –como le pasaba a él mismo- todos se alejaban de él como si tuviera la peste encima. Rogue esperó que se fuera corriendo, que le gritara que se largara o que sus facciones reflejaran miedo. Nada de eso pasó. Aceptó su mano sin mucho trámite mientras hipaba cada tanto.

—Gra-gracias…

Rogue se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Debiste darles tu helado si no querías que te hicieran eso.

— ¡Pero lo pagué con mi dinero!

—A ellos no les importa. Toman lo que quieren cuando quieren. Y no te gastes en ir con las maestras —el niño le dirigió una mirada de interrogación—. De alguna forma siempre se salen con la suya. Creo que es porque se la pasan lamiéndoles el culo a los mayores, en especial a la directora y su sequito de harpías.

El niño se rió y Rogue lo miró curioso.

—Mhn —hubo un momento de silencio en donde los dos no hicieron nada más que estar parados uno frente a otro—. ¿Por qué me ayudaste? Todos aquí me ignoran o… me golpean.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros nuevamente, hablando con sinceridad—. Quizá es porque te pareces a mí.

— ¿En serio? —un halo de esperanza brilló en sus ojos terriblemente azules—. Soy Sting. Sting Eucliffe.

Buscaba aprobación. Rogue pudo verlo. Estaba esperando paciente que le contestara la cortesía y así, de alguna forma, comenzaría _algo_. Su labio tembló; hasta ese momento, apenas unos minutos atrás, había estado bien estar solo. Si aceptaba a ese niño dentro de su mundo ya nada sería lo mismo. Se acababa el ser solitario que observaba todo de lejos sin meterse en nada. Ya no podría ocuparse de sus dibujos sin tener a alguien encima preguntándole cada dos por tres qué estaba haciendo. No sólo tendría que aprender a depender, también tendría que aprender a cuidar.

Sting bajó la cabeza, derrotado, rindiéndose. El brillo en sus ojos se apagó. Comenzó a caminar alejándose de él. Verlo marcharse hiso que dentro suyo se le removiera el pecho. Una sensación incómoda. Lo había puesto a prueba, esperando que fuera como el resto. _Pero no lo era_. Ni siquiera era como sus padres, que por alguna razón nunca tenían tiempo para él. Había intervenido, lo había ayudado, y esa persona había aceptado su ayuda. ¿Estaría tan mal dejarse llevar por la curiosidad?

(Porque Sting le causaba eso. Curiosidad).

—Soy Rogue —habló, carcomido por un impulso—. Rogue Cheney.

Vio como se frenaba de golpe, como se daba la vuelta y como sus ojos volvían a tener el brillo de anhelo mezclado con sus pupilas. Se sintió un descarado infeliz que probaba un juguete nuevo por primera vez. Le excitaba pensar lo que podría resultar de la situación. En seguida Sting lo invitó a tomar un helado en agradecimiento, pero tendría que ser uno y tendrían que compartirlo, porque no tenía más dinero que el que había ocultado de los niños de quinto y que no pudieron sacarle.

Así, machado de barro uno, con una extraña sensación en el pecho el otro, ambos fueron hasta el kiosko de la escuela justo en el momento que sonaba el timbre que indicaba la finalización del recreo. El movimiento apurado y el griterío de niños pronto se hicieron presentes. La decepción se tatuó en el rostro de Sting; y Rogue pudo notar, en seguida, que el niño no-tan-nuevo era un libro abierto que reflejaba sus emociones con facilidad.

— ¿Y si nos salteamos la clase?

—Pero la maestra…

—Te preguntará por qué estas manchado de barro y llamará a tus padres. Conozco una heladería que no está muy lejos. ¿Vamos?

Sting lo pensó. Cinco segundos exactos.

— ¡De acuerdo! —gritó emocionado. Antes de salir corriendo sin darse cuenta que no tenía idea para dónde debía ir se acercó hasta Rogue y dudando unos segundos -más de los que tardó en decidirse por saltearse las clases- le dio un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que las suyas se teñían carmín. No esperó reacción alguna, salió corriendo enseguida.

Rogue se quedó plantado en su lugar, estupefacto.

Esa tarde ignoró el hecho de que el pecho le palpitara cada vez que recordaba el beso.

 **IV. [Con un collar de cuerda para conmigo pender].**

El griterío de las voces teñidas de terror había comenzado no cuando disparó el arma, sino cuando la sacó. Habían decidido, incluso antes de tener un plan firme y estructurado, que Sting sería el primero en disparar y de elegir al primero para comenzar la retribución y hacer del comedor del instituto un bonito infierno.

Habían planificado todo cuidadosamente: aprendieron a sostener un arma, a cargarla, apuntarla y dispararla; aprendieron de memoria los planos de todo el edificio, por la dudas, así trabaron las salidas de emergencias para que nada obstruyera su accionar y los médicos no llegaran a tiempo; aprendieron a que partes del cuerpo se podía disparar sin causar la muerte inmediata, porque el chiste era el sufrimiento, la retribución del miedo y la angustia en una medida maso-menos equitativa; se prepararon para contener el miedo, ocultarlo, superarlo; se prepararon mentalmente, noche tras noche, día tras día, para no dudar. La duda podía confinarlos al fracaso.

No había lugar para errores.

(Sin embargo, enfrentarse a los verdugos no era un juego).

Los recuerdos lo bañaron cuando, mucho antes de que llegaran a la mesa, Rufus encontró su mirada. Una sonrisa bastó para que el horror se le repitiera como si hubiera pasado ayer, cuando ya había transcurrido más de medio año. Casi se paralizó en su lugar; bastó la presencia de Rogue, un pequeño empujoncito, para continuar y tomar el control de su respiración. Rufus no había participado directamente, él había sido de los que, junto con las chicas, prefirieron _mirar_.

Algunos chicos los miraron con curiosidad al pasar, pero para su fortuna nadie les prestó más atención de la necesaria y llegaron rápido a la dichosa mesa. Minerva había soltado un chiste rápido que había causado la risa general. Se pararon cerca de la punta de la mesa donde estaba Gajeel, uno de los cabecillas del grupo. Rápidamente todos los miraron; el significado de cada mirada variaba de acuerdo a la persona: Lucy y Levy parecían estar arrepentidas o conmocionadas, Gray los miraba con indiferencia y el resto variaba entre la diversión y el fastidio.

Fue, obviamente, Gajeel quien se les plantó.

— ¿Qué rayos quieren? ¿Acaso vienes por más, Eucliffe?

Sting tembló, completamente aterrado. Respiraba hondo, sosteniendo el mango de la semiautomática. «¡Trágatelo!». No podían hacerle daño. No más. Rogue estaba a su lado. Habían planeado que, si tenían que intercambiar palabras, el morochos sería el orador.

—Siempre supe que te gustaba chuparla, Redfox. Me lo confirmaste —le sonrió, provocando el estallido deseado.

—Repite lo que dijiste, Cheney.

—Con gusto. Pero no seré yo quien te lo diga.

— ¿Qué?

Rogue miró a Sting y lo animó. La sangre se reflejaba en sus ojos. (La deseaba). Varias personas se habían dado vuelta a mirarlos, curiosos, porque estaban comenzando a llamar la atención. Gajeel y el resto de la mesa también se contentaron con esperar la respuesta obvia, la incertidumbre bailando en el aire y la presión generando un clima poco cómodo.

Cada gota de transpiración, cada respiración, cada movimiento muscular, todo desapareció.

Queriéndolo o no, tuvo que traer a él los recuerdos. Todo lo que sintió en ese momento. Todo lo que había perdido en ese momento. Los rostros que miraban y no paraban de mirar. Como se reían, como festejaban, como gorjeaban y aplaudían cual focas estúpidas festejando alguna gracia del amo. Los tirones en el cabello, el golpe contra sus caderas. Las lágrimas que fueron deslizándose por sus mejillas, silenciosas, acusadoras. Las ordenes. Y la impotencia que había dado nacimiento a las ansias de devolver el golpe.

Sacó la pistola escuchando los gritos y la apoyó contra el hombro de Gajeel que lo miraba incrédulo. La mano le temblaba, el pulso también, el corazón chocaba contra su pecho, pero sus ojos, su mirada, estaban clavadas en el objetivo. Quería escucharlos gritar, pedir, suplicar por su estúpida vida, tal como él había suplicado una y otra vez que no lo hicieran. Empujó ligeramente el gatillo.

«Una vez que disparan, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. La bala saldrá y nada puede detenerla».

—Trágate esto, Gajeel.

Disparó. (BANG. BANG. BANG).

La bala impactó contra la carne, los huesos, los músculos. El eco del disparo rebotó en las paredes del comedor creando el caos -«¡dispararon, dispararon! ¡nos van a matar! ¡corran! ¡llamen a la policía! ¡a las salidas de emergencia! ¡malditos enfermos!»- mientras la sangre comenzaba a manchar la ropa y el piso y el cuerpo se desplomaba, incrédulo, hasta chocar contra el suelo con un golpe seco. A sus oídos, equiparaba al de la bala. _Hermoso_.

Rogue miró entusiasmado la escena. Sonriendo.

Sting se sintió _liberado_.

(¡Comenzaba el festín de las almas por venganza!).

La mayoría de los presentes comenzó a correr desesperados, como ganado acorralado; la mayoría. Los presentes en la mesa frente a ellos se habían quedado estupefactos, petrificados por la situación que los desbordaba. Sólo cuando Rogue sacó su propia arma del cinturón, parecieron reaccionar. La expresión de Gray se transformó en pura ira y pese a las advertencias de algunos –las voces se perdieron- se abalanzó sobre el portador del arma. Rogue se preguntó, en aquel instante en el que disparaba, por qué la gente era tan imbécil.

El segundo hombre caído bastó para que los de la mesa reaccionaran y se dieran cuenta que la cosa iba en serio. Pero ni Sting ni Rogue perdieron tiempo, -todo lo tenían planeado- antes de que pudieran correr demasiado lejos, ya la mayoría tenía una bala –o más- incrustada en algún pedazo de su cuerpo, o en las rodillas, o en las piernas, o en los hombros, o en el estómago. Se desangrarían poco a poco, lentamente, hasta encontrar la muerte que tanto merecían.

— ¡Hijos de puta! —les gritó Minerva desde el suelo, con ambas piernas baleadas y la sangre escurriéndose de las heridas. Cada vez se iba poniendo más blanca. A Rogue se le antojó, de todas formas, que tenía muy pocas balas en su cuerpo y que quizá dos más no le harían nada mal, sobre todo para calmar esa boca.

—No deberías decirle eso a los que tienen las armas, Orland —amenazó—. Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso.

—Se pudrirán en el infierno.

—Probablemente —asintió—. Pero no estaremos solos. Nos divertiremos _mucho_.

Miverva escupió a sus pies y Rogue, en seguida, le disparó en la mano escuchando su grito aullante. Música para sus oídos. Se agachó junto a ella tomándola por el mentón, mirándola directamente a los ojos, los parpados maquillados de azul, las cejas depiladas, pequeñas, las pestañas largas cubiertas de rímel y el contorno negro de delineador. Siempre había tenido mal gusto para el maquillaje.

—Escuché por ahí que duele muchísimo que te disparen en la mano. ¿Qué se siente?

—B-bastardo.

— ¿Yo soy el bastardo? —se levantó, los gritos de ayuda y los disparos de Sting se mezclaban—. ¿Yo soy el que se quedó mirando? ¿Yo soy el que se rió? ¿Yo soy el festejó una jodida violación? No me hagas reír, Orland, tú y tu grupo de hipócritas tiene lo que se merecen. Es más, me atrevería a decir que esto es demasiado poco para lacras como ustedes. Y espero con ansias que se pudran en el peor de los infiernos.

Le dio una patada, sólo para que dejara de mirarlo de esa forma tan molesta.

Cuando levantó la vista y dejó de prestarle atención a Minerva –ya se estaba aburriendo- Sting apareció en su campo de visión. Se veía preocupado, tanto que comenzó a contagiarlo. Echó un vistazo rápido a los que estaban en el suelo, incapaces de moverse tan siquiera un poco. Estaban todos, incluso Redfox que parecía a simple vista haber perdido el conocimiento. Uno de los hermanos Strauss, Mirajane, lo miraba con tanto odio que parecía querer matarlo. Le causó gracia.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sting?

—No encuentro a Levy.

— ¿McGarden estuvo presente? —se sorprendió genuinamente.

Sting asintió, sin querer dar más detalles. Levy no había reído, no había dado muestras de aprobación y en algún punto –no estaba seguro cuándo exactamente- había intentado detener todo; pero en ningún momento había dejado de mirar. Sus ojos chocolatosos, que antes eran amables, de pronto se transformaron en cómplices crueles y en apariencia empáticos. No había hecho nada, ni siquiera avisar. Lo peor, los encubría. Era tan culpable como el resto.

— ¿Quieres que la busque yo? —se ofreció. Veía a Sting tan incapaz de dispararle como a Natsu.

—No. Lo haré yo. Quédate vigilando.

Asintió sin insistirle en lo contrario. Realmente le daba pena que alguien como Levy formara parte del grupo ese, fuera también parte de lo que hicieron; como Natsu parecía una chica amable, dulce, incapaz de matar siquiera una mosca. Eso sólo comprobaba que no se podía fiar uno de las apariencias. Se limitó a observar a Sting mientras buscaba por las mesas y vigilar de reojo que ninguno se saliera de control.

Los demás chicos que habían logrado escapar, aquellos que no estaban particularmente en su lista –algunos todavía estaban en el comedor, cagándose en sus pantalones- avisarían a la policía. No faltaba mucho para que finalmente aparecieran. Lo presentía. En cualquier momento escucharían las sirenas y los altavoces exigiendo que se entreguen.

(Se acercaba el final).

Sting se paseaba una y otra vez por entre las mesas, buscando a Levy. Le sorprendía que los chicos y chicas con los que se cruzaban temblaban al verlo e intentaban por todos los medios evitar mirarlo fijamente, como si el fuese alguna especie de animal salvaje que reaccionara ante una provocación de esas. Le causaba pena. Aunque tenía el corazón acelerado y la adrenalina le daba una sensación de imbatibilidad –nada podía lastimarlo- no tenía las ansias que parecían devorar a Rogue; a su compañero le gustaba el poder. Él sólo quería que todo terminara.

Se le ocurrió entonces que si ya era como la tercera vez que recorría las mesas y ella no estaba ahí, seguro estaría en la cocina. Se encaminó hasta ella haciéndole señas a su compañero. En cuanto se metió se dio cuenta de la cantidad de chicos que estaban escondidos allí. También estaban los cocineros, que por ser los adultos, intentaban llevar la batuta de la situación y calmar a todos. Al verlo soltaron pequeños gritos de terror, pero él sólo se concentró en buscarla, el resto sólo fastidiaba su búsqueda… en seguida un pensamiento lo asaltó, ¿y si la estaban ocultando?

—Sólo vengo a buscar a Levy McGarden. Si me la entregan no les haré daño.

Nadie dijo nada por interminables segundos, hasta que una niña, probablemente de los años más chicos, señaló detrás de la puerta de refrigerios con un dedo tembloroso. Era un lugar muy astuto para esconderse. Sting agradeció con la cabeza y se marchó hasta allí, encontrándose con otro grupo menos numeroso de chicos y con la persona que estaba buscando. En cuanto lo vio, el rostro de Levy fue pura desesperación. Se parecía a un cuadro de Dalí.

—Salgan todos —ordenó, muy serio—. Menos tú —la señaló con la pistola.

—Sting… —susurró, aterrada—. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento tanto.

No dudaba de que lo sintiera. Que lo sintiera de verdad, desde el fondo. Quizá, pensó, en otras circunstancias la hubiera perdonado. Pero tenía los recuerdos demasiado presentes, frescos, sintiéndolos, y la sangre corriendo por sus venas a una velocidad frenética, tanto que apenas le dejaba pensar. Una vez que había disparado a Gajeel sintió que las cadenas del miedo se rompían con un chasquido, de manera fácil. Tan fácil que se fue al otro extremo de un solo salto. Ya no tenía miedo. Ya no tenía nada.

La apuntó en la frente. No merecía morir de manera lenta.

«¡Ya paren! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!».

—Lo siento —soltó a la desesperada, llorando, tan asustada que se mojó la pollera.

—Yo también —apretó el gatillo y disparó. La bala dio justo en el blanco, en el medio de la frente, y el impulso echó el cuerpo hacía atrás. Cayó al suelo sin vida, una muñequita de porcelana descartada que se rompía en pedazos. Sin darse cuenta, él también comenzó a llorar. Del otro lado de la puerta se escucharon gritos de pánico.

(Ya no tenía nada. Ni remordimiento).

Cuando salió de la cocina Rogue lo estaba esperando tranquilamente, sentado en una de las sillas.

Se quedaron helados cuando escucharon las sirenas. Ya habían llegado.

Se acercó hasta él, sentándose en su regazo y quedando su cabeza ligeramente más arriba que la contraria. Por muchos minutos, conscientes de las sirenas y de las miradas, se quedaron en silencio, contemplándose tranquilamente. No se movieron. No se dijeron nada. Estaban en paz. En un momento Sting le acarició la frente con especial cuidado y Rogue le devolvió el gesto limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares.

— ¿Quedo demasiado cursi si te digo que te amo?

—Ya lo dijiste.

Ambos se rieron. Compartían, a sabiendas, la última gran carcajada. Desde que se conocieron en el patio de la escuela habían sido inseparables, uña y carne, culo y calzón, compartiendo cada momento que se les presentara. De una amistad forjada a base de luz y sombras había nacido un amor tan grande capaz de salvarlos a ambos de la soledad más despiadada.

—No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti, Rogue.

—Yo tampoco, Sting.

—Te veré bajo el árbol, ¿de acuerdo?

Rogue lo miró profundamente sin responder. Recordó la vez que habían descubierto aquel árbol ancestral, perdido en el medio del bosque a las afueras de la ciudad. Un refugio natural que se convirtió en su fuerte privado, en su castillo de fantasías, en su lugar en el mundo. Tenía un aire extraño, y gracias a ello Sting nunca había parado de imaginar historias fantásticas sobre dragones y gatos voladores. Rogue aún no sabía cómo había hecho Sting para llegar hasta allí luego de que esos salvajes terminaran con él. No quiso preguntarle; le hizo prometer que esperaría, se lo diría luego de que todo acabara.

—De acuerdo.

Levantaron a la vez sus brazos. Las manos que sostenían las semiautomáticas se posicionaron en las sienes contrarias. Contra la piel estaban frías. Habían calculado exactamente la cantidad de balas que podían gastar para que la última fuera el tiro de gracia. El ruido de las sirenas se hizo más poderoso, las voces de los policías se comenzaron a escuchar peligrosamente cerca. El pulso les tembló, pero no apartaron los dedos de los gatillos, no dejaron de mirarse.

(Era la hora).

Un último beso selló el momento. «Uno. Dos. Tres».

Apretaron el gatillo. Bang.

...

...

* * *

 _Cosas extrañas pasaron en él. No más extraño sería, en el árbol del ahorcado, reunirnos al anochecer._

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Joder, es increíble que lo haya terminado. Estaba con un bloqueo tan asqueroso que pensé que me iba a morir. Bueno, dejo mis dramas personales para otro momento. Lo único que quiero aclarar -más allá de pedir perdón por mis horrores ortográficos y decir que el final no me convence demasiado- es que no justifico que lo que estos niños hicieron. La violencia en las escuelas es terrible y los adultos responsables son demasiado negligentes para resolver los problemas, a la hora de ponerse los pantalones nadie asume nada. PUAJ. Desgraciadamente es algo que pasa muy seguido, aunque yo lo llevé un poco al extremo. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, pese a todo disfrute escribiendo de estos dos idiotas enamorados.

Catti-vampira, espero que te haya gustado y esté a la altura de lo que sea que hayas esperado. Quise que el final fuera maso-menos feliz (aunque no sé cómo catalogar este final. Claramente no es feliz, es más bien cursi-dramático-angst-fluff (?)). Sé que falta nada para tu cumple, pero no me resistí y quise publicarlo ya. Pensalo como un regalo de pre-cumpleaños (vamos a ver si la musa se sigue apiadando de mi y me ilumina con el MinervaRufus).

Sin nada más que agregar les mando muchos saludos y besos a todos. Espero que nos veamos prontito.

Atte, Misari.


End file.
